One challenge facing mobile devices is interference from other devices, such as mobile phones and base stations. In particular, crowded environments, such as airports, large cities, and the like have even more noise and, as a result, more interference.
One technique to account for the interference is to perform some type of internal calibration. The internal calibration attempts to account for the interference and isolate mobile devices from their environment. However, in crowded environments, the interference and level of interference makes internal calibration difficult or impossible to perform. For example, other base stations can generate strong signals that result in large amounts of interference. As a result, internal calibration may not be possible and mobile communication can be substantially degraded.
What is needed is a technique to permit and perform suitable internal calibration in crowded environments.